The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1
(The Classic UK Comics) | number = 1 | author = Angus Allan | illustrator = Jim Baikie, Harry Lindfield, Harold Johns, Mike Noble, Ron Turner | printed = | editor = Dean Mullaney | published = | first published = January 1969 – December 1970 | format = Hardcover | original format = Comic strips | format2 = Joe 90: Top Secret, TV21 & Joe 90 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 238 | publisher = IDW Publishing | original publisher = Century 21 Publications, IPC Magazines | ISBN = ISBN 978-1-63140-512-9 | date = 2260s | stardate = Various }} The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1 was the first of three hardcover omnibus collections which restored and reprinted the UK comic strips series. The volume was produced by The Library of American Comics, published in by IDW Publishing, and was the first release of these stories in the United States. This volume reproduced the first 17 weekly comic strip story arcs as well as the first annual story. Stories were restored by Lorraine Turner. The book established new titles for stories that were originally published without a title. Publisher's description ;From the dust jacket :In 1969, six months before the ''Star Trek TV series premiered in England, British comics readers were introduced to the characters in an original comic-book series.'' :The stories were serialized, generally 2 to 3 pages at a time, in 257 weekly magazines spanning five years and 37 storylines. These extremely rare comics have never been published in the United States. ''Star Trek fans will quickly note that the comics were not written with strict adherence to Star Trek's core concepts. The Enterprise frequently traveled outside our galaxy and the crew committed many violations of the never-mentioned Prime Directive along the way. Spock was not the voice of reason; rather he shouted most of his lines and often urged Kirk (or "Kurt", as his name was misspelled in early issues) to shoot first and ask questions later. But it's precisely that "offness" that makes them so eminently readable and deserving of a proper reprinting. They’re unique in the annals of Star Trek and fans have gone without them for far too long.'' Contents * "Wonky, Smashing, and Brilliantly Blighty: When Star Trek Voyaged Across the Pond" by Rich Handley * "Life Form Nonexistent" (Arc 1: 1/18/69-2/22/69) * "The Crucial Element" (Arc 2: 3/1/69-3/22/69) * "Beware the Beast" (Arc 3: 3/29/69-4/19/69) * "The Third Party" (Arc 4: 4/26/69-5/17/69) * "The Children of Stai" (Arc 5: 5/24/69-6/14/69) * "Skin Deep" (Arc 6: 6/21/69-8/9/69) * "The Eagles Have Landed" (Arc 7: 8/16/69-9/20/69) * "Target: Zargot" (Annual 1, 1969) * "Spectre of the Zond" (Arc 8: 9/27/69-11/1/69) * "Nor Any Drop to Drink" (Arc 9: 11/8/69-12/6/69) * "Menace of the Moloth" (Arc 10: 12/13/69-1/17/70) * "The Klingon Ultimatum" (Arc 11: 1/24/70-2/28/70) * "The Marshall Plan" (Arc 12: 3/7/70-4/25/70) * "Mutiny on the Dorado" (Arc 13: 5/2/70-6/13/70) * "The Ageless One" (Arc 14: 6/20/70-7/25/70) * "Thorpex" (Arc 15: 8/1/70-9/12/70) * "Under the Sea" (Arc 16: 9/19/70-10/24/70) * "Revolt on Dak-Alpha" (Arc 17: 10/31/70-12/12/70) Appendices Connections External links * * Book Review at the Down The Tubes website. * Book Review at 13th Dimension website. Category:comic collections